


Pray for the wicked on the weekend.

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Husbands, M/M, Reminiscing, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Alex, Michael, and some memories of a life well lived.





	1. When We Were Young.

**Author's Note:**

> I turned all of the prompts for RNM Week into a seven chapter story, so each prompt will be posted as a new chapter. 
> 
> Title from "Say Amen (Saturday Night)" by Panic! at the Disco in honor of our boy Alex.

**2065**

Michael sits down on his end of the bench and Alex immediately curls into him and brings the blanket around both of them. It’s so achingly familiar that Michael takes a second to compose himself. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks him quietly as he shifts to get more comfortable. The swing shifts gently in the cool breeze.

“Yeah. I think so.” Michael chokes out unable to hide the emotions from today. 

“I’ve never...we had two lifetimes together...that’s more than most. I shouldn’t be this upset.”

“You’re allowed to be upset.”

“It’s hard to think about. Him being gone. Even when we were in the pods, he was there. I didn’t have the strongest bond with him, but he was always there, with me.”

“I know.”

“It’s weird you know? I didn’t think I could feel him. But now that he’s gone, there’s an emptiness that I don’t know how to replace.”

“With his memories.” Alex suggests quietly. “I don’t know what it’s like to be able to feel him all the time, even just in intense moments, so I have no idea what it’s like for him to suddenly be gone, but you can always keep thinking of him.”

“I can, you’re right. Plus I can see Artie and the girls.” Michael mentions Max and Liz’s son and their granddaughters with such fondness it makes Alex smile.

“He’s more like you and Liz than Max ever was.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s a scientist.” Michael teases gently. 

“At least I got Roman into computers. Although now he’s way more advanced than I ever was.” 

“You’re still the best hacker I’ve ever known.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment?”

“It definitely was.” Michael leans over to kiss Alex’s forehead. “Your skills allowed us to find Roman, and the others.” The memories are still fresh of finding not only Roman but nine other Antarians, that were being kept relatively peacefully, in a facility run by Alex’s brother Hunter. 

Michael will forever be grateful that he was able to learn about his home planet and his own parents, from people who knew them. 

“I think he found us.” Alex smiles and burrows further into Michael’s natural warmth. 

“He did. It’s weird, sometimes, to think of the memories I have of Antar. Of holding him as a baby. And then again as a toddler all those years later.” 

“I bet. He certainly had his moments.” 

“They were good moments though.”

“The best.” Alex smiles. 

“Thank you darlin’.” Michael runs his fingers through Alex’s hair. He can feel Alex sigh against him.

“Do you remember **when we were young** …”

“Of course. It wasn’t that long ago.” Michael snorts.

“Well not for an old man like you.” Alex quips back and then sobers. “No, but really.”

“Yes. Which part?” 

“The beginning. Or well...the do over.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific sweetheart.”

Alex smiles at the pet name and Michael can still see the blush on his cheeks even after all of these years. 

“After Caulfield.”

“You mean when we were trying to be friends?” Michael smirks.

“We were never going to be friends.”

“Well you are the one who said it Alexander.” 

“Thank you. I remember _Michael.”_ Alex shakes his head at their antics. Michael’s not surprised anymore, not after all of these years. 

“I remember wanting nothing more than to kiss you. All the time. Like every time we were all at the Wild Pony, just hanging out, you looking like sin in that leather jacket, daring me to notice you.” Michael chuckles.

“You noticed.”

“You expected me not to?” 

“No. I did. Just didn’t think it’d take you nearly a year to do something about it.”

“We were trying to do better.”

“We were doing better.”

Michael knows that’s true. They talked, a lot, back then. About everything. About their dreams for the future, their pasts. It was cathartic, even if he was constantly on edge and wishing they could just get to the bedroom to relieve some of the pent up energy.

“Are you upset it took me that long?”

“No. Of course not. It was just right for us. I was just being sentimental.”

“Old fool.” Michael says fondly. 

“Shut up.” Alex swats at him and then grabs his jacket and snuggles in closer. Michael’s arm going around his shoulders automatically. 

“I remember you moving into the cabin like it was yesterday…” Alex whispers.


	2. Family.

**2019**

Michael moving into the cabin is almost anticlimactic. He doesn’t have much, and he parks his Airstream out back. He brings his one duffel bag of clothes inside and sets it on the bed. 

Michael feels arms come around him and he smiles as Alex presses a kiss in between his shoulder blades.

“Hi.” Michael says as he starts taking his shirts and pants out of his duffel.

“Hi.” Alex says as he comes around to sit on the bed. He starts folding the shirts Michael puts on the bed. “I cleaned out some drawers for you.” 

“Thanks. Shouldn’t need more than one.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Michael shrugs. “This is it. Other than the belt buckles I hung up.” 

Alex’s breath catches. “Michael.” 

“What? You know I’m actually excited that I don’t have to go to a laundromat for the first time in my life. I mean I can just walk naked to the laundry room.” Michael chuckles and Alex makes a wounded noise.

“Alex?” 

“I didn’t realize…”

Michael stops taking the clothes out of the bag and sits next to Alex on  _ their _ bed. He grabs Alex’s hand. 

“It’s not a big deal.”

“It _ is  _ a big deal.” Michael can tell Alex wants to say something else, but he just grips Michael’s hand harder.

“Wait until I tell you I’ve never had a real bed before.” Michael quips but he sighs when Alex’s face falls.

“Darlin’ I never needed a physical place to call home. I have you. You’re my  **family** .” Michael whispers. 

“I love you.” Alex says and leans over to kiss Michael. Michael responds eagerly, tongue slipping inside Alex’s mouth as Alex moans. Alex pulls away much too soon and Michael pouts.

“I love you, too darlin’.” Michael whispers and leans his forehead against Alex’s. 

“I still want you to think of this place as your home.”

“I already do.” Michael says quietly and kisses Alex again. 

Alex smiles. “C’mon I made chili. We can put your clothes away later.” 

“You made my favorite?” 

“Of course, it’s your first official day here. I thought we’d celebrate.”

They make their way into the kitchen and Alex turns and hands Michael a small box. Michael’s breath catches but Alex is quick to reassure.

“It’s not what you think it is.” 

“No?”

Alex shakes his head. “No, just open it.”

Michael opens the box and the breath leaves him at once. Inside the velvet box is a key.

“A key?”

“To the cabin. I know you don’t need one, but I wanted you to have one.”

“I’ve never had a key to anything but my truck before. I lost the one to the Airstream the first week I had it.” Michael breathes out shakily and wipes at some of the wetness in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 


	3. Quick and Dirty.

**2019**

Michael’s elbow deep in the engine of a car when he hears Alex’s Jeep pull up.

“Hey Private.” He smirks while looking over at Alex.

“Hey Cowboy.” Alex smirks. “Brought you lunch.” 

“You can wait in the Airstream until I finish this and then I’ll join you.” 

Michael watches Alex set their lunch on a table and walk up to him. 

“I don’t know. I kinda like watchin’ you work.” Alex smirks and runs a hand down Michael’s arm as he gets right into his personal space.

Michael chuckles. “Alex. I’m all dirty.” 

“Oh I know.” Alex has this gleam in his eyes that Michael absolutely loves. Alex leans into him, forcing Michael to put both of his arms around him as Alex places his head in Michael’s neck. Michael can feel him leaving hot, open mouthed kisses.

“‘Lex.” Michael whispers breathlessly. 

“Hrm?” 

“C’mon. Let’s eat.” Michael tries to push Alex back but Alex just grabs hold of him tighter and starts sucking a bruise into his neck. 

“C’mon Cowboy, it’ll be  **quick and dirty** .” Alex bites down on his shoulder and Michael moans. He uses his powers to close the hood of the car and pushes Alex on to it. 

Alex just smirks at him, like he has Michael right where he wants him. It lasts all of a second before Michael’s claiming Alex’s mouth and Alex’s fingers find their way into his curls. 

Later, when they’re sitting outside the Airstream, drinking beer and eating their now cold lunch, Alex laughs.

“You know...I don’t think you finished working on that car.”

Michael throws a fry at him. “And whose fault is that?” 

Alex shrugs, unrepentant. 

“Thank you for visiting me.” Michael says quietly. “It gets lonely out here sometimes.” Alex squeezes his hand.

“I know. The cabin feels that way too when you’re gone.” 

Michael rolls his head on the back of the chair and shakes his head. “We spent ten years apart, you’d think we could last eight hours a day.” 

“Marry me.” Alex says and Michael freezes. Michael turns his head to look at Alex and notices his serious expression.

“You’re serious?” Alex nods and grips Michael’s hand even tighter. Michael looks into Alex’s eyes and sees nothing but love. The decision is easy.

“Yes.” Michael leans over and kisses Alex and they break apart when the laughter and tears get to be too much. 

“We’re really doing this?”

“Yes, Michael. We really are.”

“Are we going to let Isobel plan it?”

“Only if it’s at the cabin.”

“You want to get married at the cabin?” Michael asks.

“I want to get married at home.” 

“Okay darlin’.” 

“Yeah?” Alex asks with a smile. 

“Yeah.” 

**~~~**

Isobel really outdid herself, if Michael’s being honest. When they finally told everyone they were engaged, Isobel had cried and hugged him, and when Michael told her they wanted her to plan it, she had smiled and patted his cheek. 

“It looks beautiful Izzy.” Michael says to her as she fixes his hair again. He turns to look out at their backyard, decorated with some with cafe lights and chairs on their deck.

“It’s understated.”

“It’s perfect.” Michael pulls her hands away from his hair. “Seriously. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Isobel says and hugs him. “Ugh. No. I’m not crying and ruining my makeup yet. I haven’t even given my speech.” 

Michael laughs. “Izzy.”

“What? You didn’t think we weren’t all going to give speeches?”

“All?”

“Oh you know. Me, Max, Kyle, Maria, maybe Liz.” 

Michael groans. “Iz. I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“So what? It’s your wedding.”

“You’re right.”

“I know. Now c’mon. Can’t keep your man waiting.”

“No, we definitely can’t.” Michael smiles and walks outside, staring at Alex the entire time.


	4. Not just sugar and spice.

**2019**

Michael feels Alex shift out of his hold and move to the edge of the bed. He reaches for Alex to pull him back into the covers.

“Where are you going?” Michael whines.

“I’m going to get a Christmas tree. I want to get to the lot before it opens so I can avoid the crowd.” 

“A Christmas tree? Why?”

“Because it’s December first silly, we need a tree.” Alex says like this isn’t a big deal. It  _ shouldn’t  _ be a big deal. But, for Michael, it is. He must be quiet for too long because Alex tilts his head and pushes some curls out of Michael’s face. 

“Michael?” Alex prods quietly.

“It’s nothing.” 

“It’s not nothing.” Alex says to perspective for his own good.

Michael sighs. “I’ve never had a Christmas tree before.”

Alex makes a wounded noise. 

“It’s not a big deal.” Michael says quietly. Alex looks like he wants to argue, like he wants to insist that it  _ is _ a big deal, but instead, he just simply asks.

“Would you like to get a tree?” 

Michael surges forward and kisses Alex, hard. They’re both breathless when he pulls away and he leans his forehead on to Alex’s in gratitude. Thankful that he has Alex and that he doesn’t always have to explain. Sometimes it’s easier to keep up with the terrible traditions than open up wounds when you move on.

“I’d like to get a tree.” Michael whispers, grateful for the choice. He’s never let himself indulge in decorations or holiday stuff. 

He’s really not looking forward to telling Alex that he doesn’t really do the whole  _ gift _ thing either, never has. Isobel always gets him something, but it’s practical. New tools, his leave in conditioner, while he gets her something that she’s already picked out. He’s never exchanged a gift with Max.

“We don’t have to exchange gifts if you don’t want.” Alex whispers to him and it’s only then that Michael realizes he spoke that last part out loud.

“Let’s get the tree first before we make any decisions.” 

**~~~**

Turns out, getting a tree is extremely overwhelming. Intellectually he knows that there are different types of trees, but seeing them all under the tent is a little much.

“How do we know which one to get?” Michael asks Alex as he takes in the trees.

“Whichever one we want. We should make sure it fits in the cabin but other than that it doesn’t matter.” Alex shrugs. “Walk around a little, see if you like any.”

So Michael takes takes his advice and walks around the tent. He’s about ready to just pick one when he sees it. The perfect tree. Or well, the perfect  _ almost  _ tree. It is rather pathetic looking. With missing branches and barely any pine needles. He loves it.

“Oh.” Alex says quietly as he walks up to Michael and looks at him. “I’m not surprised you managed to find the one Charlie Brown tree.”

“Charlie Brown tree?”

Alex opens and closes his mouth a few times and then shakes his head. 

“It’s from a movie. We’ll watch it at home. Is that the tree then?”

Michael nods and lifts it to bring it to the cashier.

“Oh the Charlie Brown tree.” The teenage cashier says happily. “Would you like a piece of the trunk cut off?” 

Michael turns to Alex but he’s already answering.

“Sure.” 

The cashier cuts a piece off and puts the tree in the netting for them after going on and on about how to water it.

“I can’t wait until we get to the cabin so I don’t have to carry this anymore.” Michael grumbles as he puts it on the roof of the car and he and Alex bungee cord it secure. 

Alex laughs and goes towards the store.

“What are you doing?” Michael asks warily.

“Going inside, so we can grab lights and ornaments.” Alex says patiently.

“I’m  _ not  _ going in there.” Michael points to the store. Alex chuckles at him.

“It’s just Target.”

“Just Target?” Michael sputters and shivers. “I went in there  _ one  _ time with Isobel. Nope. No. Never again.” 

Alex grabs his hand. “C’mon it’ll be quick.”

“I thought you liked ordering online.” Michael says as he’s dragged into that store.  _ He’s not pouting. He’s not.  _

“I do. But we’re right here.” True to his word Alex walks them right to the back where all the decorations are. 

“I’ll pick out some ornaments if you want to get the lights?” Alex gestures to the shelves with lights.  _ Michael will not admit to them already distracting him.  _

He decides on white lights for the tree and icicle lights for the cabin. He finds Alex with a cart full of ornaments, a tree stand and a tree skirt. He also sees two stockings with an ‘M’ and ‘A’ on them.

“Just a few things huh?” Michael chuckles. Alex looks sheepish.

“Well...I saw these.” Alex holds up the miniature cabin ornaments. “And these.” Alex holds up a green alien head that makes Michael laugh.

“Uh huh. And this one?” Michael holds up a small gingerbread house with spice drops on it

“ **Not just sugar and spice** . It seems fitting.” Alex finishes and leans over the cart to kiss Michael. 

“It is. Okay let’s go home. I want hot chocolate now and you owe me a movie.” Michael pulls Alex away from the displays to the sound of Alex’s laughter.


	5. Freaky Friday.

**2027**

“Papa! Papa!” Roman yells as he comes into the cabin, Alex hot on his heels. Michael turns from the stove to look at his son carrying a pumpkin bigger than his head.

“Woah, kiddo. What do you have there?” Michael takes the pumpkin from Roman and puts it on the kitchen table.

“A pumpkin Papa! Daddy said we could carve some for Halloween!” Roman says excitedly as he bounces in place. 

Michael chuckles and looks at Alex, who has two smaller pumpkins and a bag Michael assumes is full of carving equipment. 

“Don’t laugh.” Alex says as he pulls out the booklet of carving paper. Alex turns it over and it’s a booklet of alien carvings. Michael can’t help it, he laughs.

“Aliens! Aliens! Aliens aren’t scary!” Michael says as he lifts Roman up and delights at Roman’s laughter. 

“He wanted aliens.” Alex shrugs and smiles.

“We need something scary, like ghosts! We can do a whole  **Freaky Friday** theme, with slime and spider webs, since Halloween is on Friday this year.” Michael says reasonably but Roman isn’t having it.

“No Papa, aliens!” Roman says with all the attitude of a seven year old. Which is how Roman ends up dressed as an alien and their porch is decorated with alien pumpkins.

**~~~**

When they finally make it to Kyle and Jenna’s, Roman runs off with his cousin Jimmy, while Michael stays behind with Kyle. 

“Aliens? Really?” Kyle laughs when he takes in Roman’s costume.

“It’s what he wanted.” Michael shrugs. 

“And what’s your excuse?” Kyle looks down at Michael’s costume, or lack thereof.

“I dressed up.” Michael protests.

“You put your cowboy hat on.” Kyle deadpans. 

“It’s a _ look _ , Kyle.”

“If you say so.” 

Michael’s about to respond when Roman runs to him and grabs his hand.

“Papa! Come on! You’re walking to slow.”

Michael laughs and follows Roman, but he can hear Alex whisper to Kyle.

“It’s cowboys and aliens you know.”

  
“Oh I know.”


	6. If I could do it all over again.

**2065**

“Would you?” Alex asks him, effectively knocking Michael out of his memories.

“Would I what?”

“Do it all over again.” 

“ **If I could do it all over again** ...no. I wouldn’t.”

“Really?” Alex looks surprised at this.

“Really. It wasn’t always easy, but it was ours. Our story, our life. I mean, maybe a  _ little _ less trauma, but not if it didn’t get me, get us to this point.” 

“You’re a sap, Mr. Guerin.”

“Your sap, Mr. Guerin.” Michael teases gently. 

“Papa. Why don’t you and Dad head to bed, I’ll clean up out here.”

“No, kiddo. I can do it.”

“I know you can Papa, but today was hard. You two go to sleep.”

“What did we ever do to deserve you Roman?” Alex says as he pats their son’s cheek. 

“Dad…”

“Always our job to embarrass you.” Michael says as Alex shifts to get up. “I’ll be right behind you.” Alex nods and heads towards their room. 

“You’re both getting too old to run after Mara and Rath all day.” Roman teases gently.

“Who are you calling old? Those are our grandchildren.” Michael says as sternly as he can.

“Yes. And they’re ten. Too big to be lifted with your powers Papa.”

“You sound like your Father.” 

“I learned from the best.” Roman smiles at him. 

“I would hope so. Can still teach you new tricks.”

“Papa...I’m forty five.” Roman pouts.

“And I’m seventy five...times two...well almost. You’re still our son.”

“I know.” 

“I miss your Uncle Max too.” Michael says when he notices the mood change.

“His service was lovely. Auntie Liz did a good job. So did Auntie Isobel.”

“You should take the kids to see them tomorrow.” 

“I will Papa. Lacy wants to see them too.” Michael smiles at the mention of Roman’s wife. 


	7. What a life it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of RNM Week a little early. I'm sad this week is about to come to a close since I absolutely LOVE all of the content from all of the creators. Thanks for coming on this ride with me!

**2075**

Roman takes in the view of Caulfield State Park. His family's life work after the original prison blew up. A way for his father, Alex, to rewrite his family history here, and make it a place of love and laughter.

All it took was a little help from his Aunt Isobel to convince the military to sell the land, and then for his family to donate it for a state park, with Isobel overseeing the design. 

They’re in the back, where there’s an unmarked memorial garden. Little plaques spaced evenly apart, in an approximate location of where the cells that held the Antarian’s were. Each plaque has a different fact about space, something his father, Michael, wanted. 

They’re here for his family. This was something else both of his parents wanted. Their ashes spread with Michael’s mother, his grandmother Mara, and their people. 

Rosa startles him out of his daydream. “Ay dios mÍo. They _would_ die together like The Notebook.” 

Roman can’t help it, he just starts laughing.

“TÍa.” 

“What? It’s true.” Rosa shrugs and rolls her eyes, then pats him on his cheek and makes her way over to where the rest of his family is sitting. 

Soon everyone will go back to their lives, his kids back to their colleges, and same with his nieces and nephews. It warms his heart that his fathers can still bring everyone together.

He smiles at his wife Lacy, passing out food for everyone on the picnic benches they’re all sitting at. 

“I miss them Daddy.” His daughter, Mara, says to him as she burrows into his side, like she isn’t embarrassed by him.

“I miss them, too, sweetheart.” Roman says as he puts an arm around her. He feels his son Rath, on his other side, and he grabs him too. The seating arrangement so similar to when Roman would curl up with Michael and Alex on either side of him.The early morning snuggles or the late nights when there was a storm outside. When he was sick or hurt, or even heartbroken over a teenage love. 

“I still can’t believe with all the space travel they still haven’t found Antar.” Rath says like the scientists at NASA are idiots. A fun trick he learned from his grandfather.

“Maybe there’s nothing left to find. He did say it was war torn.” Isobel says quietly. These last couple of years have been the hardest on her, first Max, then Michael.

“I think if anyone could find it, it’s Michael and Alex.” Kyle says as he looks up at the sky.

“What do you mean Pops?” Roman’s cousin Jimmy asks. 

“I mean, they’re out there now, with the stars, they’ll find it.” Kyle says wistfully and continues looking up at the sky. Jimmy shakes his head at his father and goes back to arguing good naturedly with his own children. 

“Uncle Kyle?” Roman prods and Kyle turns towards him. “Did they say something to you?”

“Just in passing. That they couldn’t wait to be among the stars together. I’d like to think they found Antar.” Kyle shrugs. Roman smiles. It was just like them to speak like that, especially at the end. The one thing Michael always wishing he could do again. 

“I’m sure they did.” Roman says quietly. Everyone chitchats around him and eats their lunch, peaceful in a way they haven’t been in a couple of weeks, ever since Michael and Alex’s health started deteriorating. 

Roman knows he has to do something with the cabin, clean it out, go through their things. It feels weird to disturb it. He hasn’t lived there since college, but it’s the hub of their whole family, and he intends to keep it that way. Lacy has suggested that they can sell their home in town and move out there. Eventually he’ll pass it down to his children, so it can remain in the family. It’s been updated throughout the years, expanded and modernized, but the heart of it has remained the same. A home for two lost boys, just trying to make their way through life.

And what a life it was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
